<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding with Reckless Abandon by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990972">Bonding with Reckless Abandon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has Harley watch Harry's best friend Marco for the day while he takes Harry out on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Marco Abreo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonding with Reckless Abandon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/gifts">CyberSleuthCat</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harley was annoyed when Peter asked him to watch Marco. He was not a babysitter. He had plans to be in the lab but now he was going to show Marco, Harry’s best friend, around the city. Harley didn’t like his brother’s boyfriend. Harry Osborn was a menace and he had heard about Marco. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the other boy. Harley waited with Peter as Marco and Harry came up. Harry kissed Peter as he entered and told him how much he missed the other boy while Marco stood awkwardly watching the affair go on. Harley hated to admit that Marco Abreo was gorgeous but that was one fact that he would have to deal with. Marco was attractive and Harley was stuck with him for the night. Maybe he could use the time to find out something about Harry Osborn that would keep his big brother safe from Harry’s twisted ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco was quiet at first. Harley realized that has he took him around New York and showed him the sights. He figured the other boy would want to talk or at least show excitement. He got his wish when Marco saw a pigeon. The boy smiled as he ran over and talked in French. Harley smiled as he watched him. Growing up pigeons were just another part of New York. He was used to them but Marco found them interesting. Harley grinned as the boy realized he switched languages before he explained how pigeons were his favorite birds. He talked and talked about them and Harley could only listen to the boy talk. Harley didn’t want to fall in love but that was what was happening as they walked through New York.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are interesting,” Marco said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come?” Harley asked. They were eating at this point. Harley figured food would help him think straight. It might have had the other boy ate like a human instead of someone trying to make the other turned on. At least that was how it seemed as Marco ate his ice-cream. Every lick driving Harley insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter said you were hard to read and that chaos followed you but you have been nothing but pink cheeks all night,” Marco said with a knowing look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lightening is probably changing my coloring,” Harley lied as he felt the heat in his cheeks. Marco moved closer and whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could just kiss you senseless if you are going to lie to me,” Marco told him. Harley looked at him and nodded and before he knew it, Marco’s warm lips were covering his as he tasted the strawberry ice-cream. He felt himself climb into Marco’s lap as the other boy pulled him closer. The kiss seemed to last a while before they looked at each other breathlessly. Harley smiled as Marco moved back and kissed the boy one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley held Marco’s hand as they walked through New York. The two laughed and making-out every few blocks. Harley was enjoying his time with Marco. Marco smiled at Harley as he would bring him into another kiss. It was late by the time they got back but Peter and Harry hadn’t gotten back yet. Harley decided a movie and cuddles and Marco loved the idea as the two boys sat on the couch making-out and ignoring the movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Harry and Peter came back, Harley and Marco were asleep in each other’s arms. Both boys snuck past them as they went to Peter’s room for the night. As grateful as their plan worked, the boys were going to use the distraction as a way to spend more time together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley woke feeling arms wrapped around him. He looked at the other boy who was cuddled up to him and remembered the night before. He smiled as he moved out of Marco’s hold and went to make them something for breakfast. Peter came out with a goof smile as he saw his younger brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your night?” Peter asked as he went to the fridge looking for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Harley said. “Yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was amazing,” Peter said. “Would you want to distract Marco tonight as well?” Harley looked at his brother with a knowing look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to distract Marco while you have sex with Osborn,” Harley said. Peter looked at the living room as if Marco might wake up before turning to his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t like Harry but could you pretend to be happy for me,” Peter said. “I love this boy and I want to propose to him but I didn’t end up last night and they are only in town until tomorrow.” Harley was surprised. Peter never mentioned how much he cared about his boyfriend before. Harley ended up agreeing as Peter thanked his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Months later when Harley was standing next to Peter at the altar, he looked over at Marco who winked at him causing him to blush and MJ to nudge him to focus as his brother and his groom got married. He watched but his eyes always fell back on Marco. Marco in the sexy tux and his styled hair that would be a mess by the night if Harley got his way. He had only know Marco for a few months but he had strong feelings that they would be together. Maybe that is why he got the ring. The same ring that he was thinking about using to propose. He remembered the day that Peter and Harry made them go out in the city. The two days of bonding that lead to this moment. They had hung out since those two days. Harley watched as Marco winked at him again and MJ nudged him again. His brother and Harry finally kissed and they were going back down the aisle again. Marco looking concerned at Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Marco asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just have something on my mind,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about it tonight?” Marco said. Harley agreed as they continued their way out. The plan on the horizon but he already knew the answer to his question as they headed to the reception to celebrate the end of one wedding before the planning of another. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>